Never forever
by Galaxy princess Serenity
Summary: Sesshoumaru knew there was trouble and ran back. But all he saw was Jaken in the hiding, and One of Kikyo soul caryers, Now Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are after Kikyo to get Rin's soul back!...:NOW UPDATED:...FOR THE BREATH TAKING ENDING!
1. The lost soul of Rin

By: Galaxy Princess Serenity  
Oops: InuYasha and the gang do not belong to me!!! :P.  
  
There was something wrong in the scarlet night. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes _Hm... sniff sniff_. He smelled something in the air. He walked deep in the woods to find the scent of demon.

"A demon is ahead..." Sesshoumaru looked around to hear Jaken's loud girly scream. _Ahhhhhhhhh_! Sesshoumaru knew there was trouble so he ran back. We see Jaken in a corner of a tree. He was looking at a soul gather for Kikyo!

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru ran to get her. But the monster just looked up whoosh, it's gone. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's body. He raises his sword klang and whoosh it to make the death let go of her. There was no monster though. Sesshoumaru looked at the moon,

"InuYasha!" he yelled. _Suuuu_ went the trees.

**The lost soul of Rin. **

InuYasha and the gain were walking in a village somewhere.

"Stupid Kogoma..." InuYasha whispered under his breath. _Stupid InuYasha! Who died and made him the leader of us all!_ Kogoma thought to herself. Shippo looked at both of them,

"I guess it better if I stay out??"

"YES" "NO" InuYasha screamed 'yes' while Kogoma 'no'.

"AH!" Shippo went back hiding in kogoma's bike's basket. After what seems forever InuYasha turn around looking at Kogoma.

"What is it?!" She yelled.

"A demon...Sesshoumaru?" He looked around, everyone was in panic mode. Then _furoom_! Out came Sesshoumaru, he looked a little mad.

"InuYasha! Where is that girl of yours?" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Ya' mean Kogoma?!" InuYasha said pulling Kogoma in front so Sesshoumaru can see.

"She looks a little like her..." He stared harder, "Yup that's the one." Sesshoumaru walked close as if to grab her then InuYasha walks in, (as always.) and protect her.

"Move half breed and you wont get hurt!" He looked InuYasha start in the eye to show he had no fear of doing it.

"What do ya' want?" InuYasha said pulling Kogoma back behind.

"She has something of mine." He walked by closer, "she even smells the same." He smirks. Hehehe. Then InuYasha came by and almost hit him with his sword.

"Ya' mean the jewel? Well sorry you can't have it!!" InuYasha yelled.

"No you idiot! She came by last night and took someone soul." Sesshoumaru didn't get angry easily but when someone was on the line it was very rude!

"That's probably Kikyo!" Kogoma yelled.

"KIKYO?!" InuYasha and Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kikyo bathed as her monster came back to give her, her souls. "Thank you." She smiled as she sucked them in. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru came running in but at the sight of Kikyo NAKED they ran right back out.

"That's the girl?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha said.

"Man, how could I get them messed up." Sesshoumaru said "it so easy to see now."

"Yeah Kikyo WAY hotter." InuYasha said showing off.

"Um... well ok that could be it too." Sesshoumaru said confused.

"Well if she SO hot! Then why don't you join her?!" Kogoma yelled kicking him back in the pond. InuYasha slaphed in the water. _Slapsh_! And Kikyo had no shame but to walk up on him.

"Hey there InuYasha." She cuddled close up.

"Um... Hi there Kikyo!" InuYasha said. _Flush_.

"And what do you want?" Kikyo asked.

"Um... well really it's what Sesshoumaru, my brother wants." InuYasha said always looking up.

"And what's that?" She asked. Getting closer.

"Um..." InuYasha started to Sutter. _Crash-boom_! Went a rock that went on InuYasha head.

"MAN! GET A ROOM PLEASE!" Kogoma yelled.

"Women!" Sesshoumaru grabbed by the hair.

"What?" Kikyo yelled.

"Give me back the soul you took!" Sesshoumaru order.

"On two conditions." Kikyo said.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru went along.

"First let me put on some clothes!!!" Kikyo yelled in Sesshoumaru ears. So they let her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked confused.

"Oh! Look the flowers are at bloom!" Rin smiled dancing around.

"Mama! Papa! Sesshoumaru!" She ran up to them at her house.

"This is the best!" She cried. "Their just one more thing." She looked as she petted Sesshoumaru weird horse thingys.

"Tonight we're going to have frog!" Her mama said holding a Jaken on a stick!

"Ew..." Rin said.

"But as long as he dead!" She danced around with her happy family!

"This is the best thing that ever happed to me!!" Rin got up off the grass in the meadow where the flowers were at bloom. _I had to dream like this before... but this time it's to good to be a dream...everyone happy...I wish I can stay here forever...but I know Mama and Papa are dead and Jaken's alive...and Sesshoumaru ain't always this happy...he usually has to go somewhere... and there are no more flowers to watch bloom...not anymore...When will this happiness end?_ (A/n: Shot! I forgot! Rin calls Sesshoumaru lord Sesshoumaru! Stupid, stupid!)  
  
A/n: Hey! Well I know ever one likes InuYasha the TV show but when I first watched it I fell first love in RIN! She was just to cute! And oh, the story. Well I thought about it, why doesn't anything happen to Rin these days so I made up my own little story because I like Rin, and Kikyo! Hahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Time after time

By: Galaxy Princess Serenity  
Oops: InuYasha and the gang do not belong to me!!! : P.  
  
Kikyo held tight to InuYasha as they walked across the field. (A/n: I heard my sound affects were bad and everyone didn't understand so I stop. Sob, sob.) "Hello! What about my Friend?" Sesshoumaru asked. He looked pretty mad that she wasn't paying any attention to him. "Hm... YOU have a FRIEND!" everyone laughed. "I have many friends!!" He yelled. "Sure." InuYasha laughed along. Kogoma was the only one with Sesshoumaru "It's ok! I bet you have tons of friends!" Kogoma smiled at him. "Stupid human..." He mumbled. "HEY! I WAS BEING NICE HERE!" Kogoma screamed. "SIT!" InuYasha flew down. Sesshoumaru didn't understand (but who does?) "SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kogoma kept yelling. Kikyo looked at InuYasha and yelled, "Could you stop that?" "Whatever. If I can't hurt Sesshoumaru for being a JERK at least I could hurt his brother." Kogoma said. "HALF brother!" Sesshoumaru reminded her. "Whatever just remember who pulled the sword out of the rock! OK?" She yelled. "Wait who pulled what out?? Who, WHO?" Kikyo asked. "Um... Let's keep walking ok?" Sesshoumaru walked pass them to help his brother ("HALF brother!" Sesshoumaru yells. Well oops I forgot!)  
Time after Time.  
They walked happily right after there big fight. It was an idea of Shippo, 'just don't talk to each other!' And that was that with the whole Sesshoumaru being mad. Now he was his calm self. "Kikyo... could I please have back the soul now?" He asked nicely. "Well... No. I still have one more favor! And I can't ask until we go to this place alright?!" Kikyo said happily! Kikyo always so mean but when she spends time with InuYasha she happy Kogoma thought. "Something troubling ya' Kogoma?" InuYasha asked. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" She but on a fake smile. Stupid Kikyo she thought.  
"Sir?" Kanna asked. "He, he. I wanna see how this turns out. Ha. Ha!" The man in the monkey suit laughed. "Yes sir." So Kanna stood longer holding up her mirror that showed where they are. "Um... Were almost there!" Kikyo said. "Finally!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Kogoma climbed off her bike. "Can we at least rest a little now that we know where we are?" Kogoma asked. "Sure!" InuYasha said. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru looked very mad but Kogoma and Shippo looked very happy! "Feh." He walked to the stream.  
"Sir?" Kanna asked. "Alright now's good." The man laughed. "Yes sir" She stood holding her mirror and left. "Here have some Ramen!" Kogoma handed it to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. InuYasha and Shippo had already taken theirs! "Thanks." Kikyo ate. "I don't eat Human food." Sesshoumaru just went back staring in space. He remembered when Rin did that for him. But it was so stupid! She could have gotten killed! But she did it all for me? That's why I must like Rin so much. Rin...you wait...I'll get your soul back... Sesshoumaru thought. Kikyo looked at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't know it was your friends soul." "That's alright as long as I'm getting it back." Sesshoumaru said. "Oh-that so?" Kikyo smile was uneasy. "Your giving it back right?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I was just kidding of course you can have it back!" Kikyo laughed. InuYasha was sleeping in the nice shade of the tree. "It's getting dark you guys." Shippo said. "Yeah I guess it's time for a nap?" Kogoma tried to get one out of them. "Ok," Kikyo said. I didn't know the walk would take this long! Kikyo thought. I might mix Sesshoumaru's friend's soul with another's! She went to sleep underneath the tree. Then the soul carriers went to do there job.  
The monster came along aside and took all of them then came back for more... "InuYasha..." InuYasha woke up to the sound of a lovely girl's voice. "Yeah?" "INU YASHA!" She let go of a bow and an arrow hit him. "KIKYO?" He asked. He tried to reach to help her. Crash-boom (just one more sound affect! Sorry!) But found himself on the ground. He looked up. "I fell from all the way up there?" He realized it was just another dream. "Kogoma. Shippo. Sesshoumaru. You can all wake up know!" Sesshoumaru slept like a baby. " Yeah..." Sesshoumaru stuttered. "You were suppose to stay up and make sure this don't happen!" InuYasha pointed to the group. Kikyo was missing. "Shot! (Let's make this G rated. Please)" Sesshoumaru ran around looking for her. Rin! I guess I can't save you...Thought Sesshoumaru. "Hey! Look a clue!" Shippo said picking up a necklace of prayer beads. "Miroku!" They yelled all at once. Kikyo I lost you once...I'm not going to loss you again! Thought InuYasha. Stupid InuYasha! Thought Kogoma. I don't wanna see Miroku! Thought Shippo.  
  
OH no! Rin cried as she felt her soul mingle with others. Lord Sesshoumaru, (see I learned.) were are you? Aren't you going to save me?! Rin couldn't think right anymore. She couldn't talk anymore and didn't have the nice dreams. She stood up all the time. She heard voices going, "fall asleep darling...everything will be better." But she never did. She knew cause Lord Sesshoumaru said not to listen to the voices in your head! Rin stood she knew that they didn't come now that she would be doomed to not die! She'll stay here in this evil world! Lord Sesshoumaru Please come! Help me! Help me like you helped me before! She thought remembering about how Lord Sesshoumaru saved her life with that sword, when she got killed by wolfs. Will we have to repeat time?! I don't want to die again! I don't want you to use your sword to save me! Lord Sesshoumaru...let's please just not repeat time...Let's not look for the past but for the future...yes my future with you! She tried to remember all the happy things that happened to her and lord Sesshoumaru. Don't forget about me...A teardrop fell and her soul gained power! She started to feel her old self. Don't leave me! Let me Free!  
  
A/n: Oh. Wow, poor Rin!! I didn't forget!! Tee-hee. I also love Shippo! Oh why must you take my sound affects!!!! Whaaaaaa! Ah, well. Who reads these anywho??? Well stay for number 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	3. I'm gonna be

By: Galaxy Princess Serenity

Oops: InuYasha and the gang do not belong to me!!! : P.

**I'm gonna be. **

"AH!" Jaken screamed as he saw the ghost like Kikyo walk over.

"Shh... I came here to see the body of the soul which I have taken." Kikyo went to touch Rin's face but when she did zap!

"Dang... a shield..." Kikyo looked at the little child.

"This girl...has powers beyond anything the jewel can give..." Kikyo smirked.

"What?" Jaken asked.

"Yes..." She put her hand to her chest, "I can feel her heart beat growing stronger... not weaker and I don't think it will give up and fade into death." Kikyo then looked even harder at the girl,

"And this _child _changed the demon Sesshoumaru... that is what I'm telling you." Kikyo laughed. A voice from within started yelling.

'_If you want your body SO bad...there it is... take it!' _Kikyo mocked Rin,

_Please! Someone help me! I can't reach my body! This has got to be a dream...Lord Sesshoumaru will come and save me! Unless...is Lord Sesshoumaru in trouble?! Oh-no! I can't stay here then and mope...Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that. I got to go save him! Let me out! Please! I got to wake up!!_

InuYasha and the gang started to walk over to the village to meet Miroku to find out that Miroku was looking for them! After a couple of evil words... InuYasha and Sesshoumaru calmed down and sat Miroku under a tree to talk.

"SO where were you last night?!" InuYasha yelled.

"I wasn't even supposed to be in this fanfic!" Miroku cried.

"Just tell us!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I was out looking for Kirara! Sango lost her!" Miroku yelled.

"So where's Sango then??" They both asked.

"I don't know! We split up!" Miroku yelled.

"URG!" InuYasha yelled! As he walked over to Kagoma he asked, "Where do you think Kikyo is?"

"First time you asked me..." Kagoma giggled.

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!" InuYasha yelled blushing a little.

"Well why not gonna to that place she told us to go!" Kagoma smiled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone dropped they're jaws.

"Where was she even taking us?!" Shippo asked.

"To the mountain up by that witch's home!" Kagoma informed Shippo. Every repacked there bags and head off. Too bad they didn't know that Kikyo was far, FAR away then where they were.

After they got there, Miroku had already left, they unpacked for the night.

"Sesshoumaru aren't you gonna fall asleep?" Kagoma asked.

"No!" Sesshoumaru barked.

"Why not?" Kagoma asked.

"If you sleep...your gonna die." Sesshoumaru said as a water drop fell on his head. "InuYasha!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled, as he already past out.

"Leave him be! He needs to be a big demon like you!" Kagoma joked!

"Well...you know she gonna come for you right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No..." Kagoma said.

"I know what's she up to... we can't leave you alone." Sesshoumaru said pulling her to the ground and right next to him. As Kagoma blushed, Sesshoumaru said under his breath, "What does my brother see in you two." Sigh. Kagoma just smiled as she rested a little. Kikyo came out by night. "I guess Sesshoumaru does know my plan oh well. He can't guard Kagoma forever!" She giggled. _Hey! Leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone! His done no wrong to YOU! So let me go back to my body and back to Lord Sesshoumaru!_ Rin cried. '_Look... you want Sesshoumaru...and I want InuYasha...we can't all get what we want...' _Kikyo looked cold into the night...somehow this was a cold night...a lonely night...a night that let's rain fall because it wants to wash away people sad hearts...but it hurts...because that night it didn't rain.

_Why can't we both have what we want? I mean... does Lord Sesshoumaru really need me to hang around him...he doesn't eat my food...he never plays with me... I don't think he even cares mine gone! But he needs me... but she needs what's she wants too...is this really a dream...I was sleeping...and... what if not! It's got to be...whatever...I better go to sleep in my own dream..._

Kikyo felt something in her chest like a weight off her shoulders. A little heart beat fading away.


	4. El TANGO DE ROXANNECome What May

By: Galaxy Princess Serenity  
Oops: InuYasha and the gang do not belong to me:P.

---------------------------

OKAY PEOPLE OKAY!

I LEARNED OKAY…

I'M REALLY SORRY!

BUT IF ONE MORE

PERSON TELLS ME

THAT ITS KAGOME

NOT KOGOME AND

NOT KOGOMA OR

HOW EVER I WROTE

IT I'M SORRY I'M AM

TRYING TO FIX THAT!

--------------------------

The new gang walked up the mountain to see Sango and Kirara licking her wounds.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha jumped over as everyone else ran.

"Ka-kagome… I saw him…" Sango whispered.

"Seen who, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"…Na-Naraku…"

**El TANGO DE ROXANNE**

**(Come What May)**

Kikyo sat at the top of the mountain gently rocking Rin in her arms. Kikyo smiled as she heard the noise.

"Naraku… it took you awhile." Naraku grinned as he stepped out from behind the trees.

"Kikyo… I should have known that you could break the shield." Naraku went to take Rin and got zap.

"What?" He cursed while looking at Kikyo.

"I didn't get rid of it…" Kikyo smiled. "You know what I want… and I know what you want"

"Kikyo you really are something"

"Thank you…." Kikyo smiled as she lifted the child and kiss her cold dead cheek.

The new gang climbed up the hill leaving Miroku to heal Sango, who tried to defect Naraku while looking for Kirara.

"InuYasha… I'm Scared" Kagome cried.

"Don't be fool" InuYasha yelled.

"But…" Kagome looked down as Shippo smiled and hugged her. They walked all the way up the hill in silences.

_For some reason… I feel like we'll never be together lord Sesshoumaru… but I remember…_

"_Lord Sesshoumaru… we'll be together forever right?" and you just looked at me and walked on… which I knew was a yes. I can't give up… Help me fight on…_

_Lord Sesshoumaru, wake me up _

"!" Sesshoumaru jumped, with a cold shiver down his back.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as he wobbled.

"Sesshou-" InuYasha started to yell,

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru ran off.

"…maru?" InuYasha looked confused.

"Come on lets follow!" Kagome yelled.

"!" InuYasha didn't move.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell him…Naraku!"

_Did I do something bad? Rin is such a bad girl, troubling Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin is very sorry… I won't every bother him again, but I want to say one thing before I go… I…_

_Lord Sesshoumaru…I…_

Kikyo smiled as she could see Rin giving in.

"So young…" Kikyo stopped she heard a sound, when she looked at Rin she saw Kaede.

"Kaede?" Kikyo hugged her. For the more she held Rin, her awful past return. She couldn't do it… she knew Naraku could kill InuYasha and bring him to hell with her. She knew that Sesshoumaru could kill Naraku and then Kagome could clean the crystal, but… she didn't believe it, not one bit. She felt tears roll down her cheek, for she wanted InuYasha to be happy even if she was not. It wasn't fair for her to come back to life. She didn't want to feel these feelings again. She wanted to break down she didn't want to come back… she lives to die.

"!" Kikyo looked up to see the "gang" got to the very top.

"Kikyo!" "Rin!" Kikyo smiled at the little girl,

"What power she has… to make me cry…" Kikyo smiled.

"Be gone Naraku!" As she shot an arrow at him "I'm not going to let hurt this child."

"Blast (once again lets keep this E for everyone!)" Naraku yelled as he left.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha asked with that cute puppy face.

"Sesshoumaru, you got something more powerful then the Shikon Jewel" Kikyo handed Rin over to him. "You got someone who loves you very much" Kikyo walked by InuYasha and put her hand on his face and smiled and then walked away.

"Wait!" InuYasha followed. So did Kagome and Shippo.

"Nn…" Rin mourned. Sesshoumaru gasped as he sat down and looked at Rin lifting her face near his.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin slowly opened her eyes and smiled,

"Lord Sesshoumaru… Good Morning, I had the strangest dream… but I never forgot you…I'm so glad… Lord Sesshoumaru you came for me…" as she slowly closed her eyes again Sesshoumaru then realized what Kikyo meant.

"I… I'm glad too Rin." he said as Rin let out the happiest, sweetest smile ever.

End.

This is really bad… I'm sorry it took forever to

Update, But someone sent me a virus and all

My fanfics ending were on my pc I didn't back

None up so there all gone I have to go explain

That to some of my other ones…I'm terrible

Sorry but I loved this story and had only one

Chapter left so I though why not and just

Ended it. Thank you for sticking up with me.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Ps.

Most of my title are songs that I though fit the

Chapter. And yes this one I wanted to name

Moulin Rouge because of the movie. But not

It wouldn't make sense to do that so I named it

Two names even though I wanted to name it

Your song too.

There was a really cute picture I based this

Chapter on. But it was on my old com. So I had

To go look for it and its been a pain! But I'm

Going to you a picture that's close.

http/i26. 


End file.
